johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Conduit
A conduit is someone who has died as a result of their own ascension, or someone who has been sacrificed so that a being in a higher parallelos may use them as a vessel. The exact details of what constitutes as a conduit are unclear. Going by the definition we were given by Drowned, one could assume that everyone who ascends are technically their own conduits, as ascension always involves the death of the participant. It is possible that conduit could simply be another term for a vessel or host-body. It is widely believed within the Lunar Children someone who has ascended will be much more powerful if they have a conduit. John as a Conduit According to Drowned, John was accidentally made Kevin's conduit. This implies that John somehow mistakenly died during Kevin's ascension. However, before Kevin could retrieve John's body, it was instead taken by Tenebris, who had just lost his previous conduit, Ben. Kevin believed that he could not reach his full potential without his conduit, so he struck a deal with Tenebris. Kevin agreed to capture Ben, now known as the amalgamation called Drowned, and trade him for John. This deal eventually came to pass, and Kevin regained John as his conduit. Examples Below are confirmed examples of conduits within Johnisdead. * John was used as a conduit by Tenebris * The Old Man was used as a conduit by Tenebris * Ben was used as a conduit by Tenebris. References Below are some of the references to conduits: 3/17/16 - Conversation with Drowned Drowned: "you played song of time. The red man. He wants to take everthing. You have power I know this. Please hide us from him. Please stop him, this time he will take us, we will be offered to the salesman for trade of the burned one. SKM will be offered the salesmans conduit. his body. Save us." (...) Drowned: "The masks tell many lies, but between lies hides truth. Amongst their now twisted lore it is a truth that one who ascends can be promised much more power if they have what is deemed a conduit. A conduit is one who has been killed as a result of their own assention. However beings beyond all of us may take sacrifices as conduits when lowering to our realms." 11/5/15 - Hello from an old geezer Jarilo333: "I was about to have my son go on and do one of these as well, so I figured I would do one too even though I am not new, I have been a Lunar Child since around 2003 hahaha! After all, though I am not new, this iteration of the forum is. The most interesting about myself is... well... heck not even about me ha ha. My brother was a conduit for Tenebris link back in 2010 during the first event with the original harbingers link. However the close contact with Tenebris to his physical body, as is with others of the same situation, caused him to go blind in one eye. My son should be around to say hello to you all sometime today as well. So stick around for that everyone!''"'' mhftt.txt I don't know how to tell you this, but there is no more link now, he was the last thing that stood between you and IT as some kind of conduit. that conduit is severed now.